


Name your Price

by writingfromasgard



Series: Hilde the Gentle x Halfdan the Black [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Hilde and Halfdan enjoy a day neither of them thought would come.





	Name your Price

Harald stumbled over the thick root, landing face first into mud. Hilde covered her mouth, laughing hard at him. Representing her family was her younger sister, who leapt over Harald’s body and made a run for the feast ahead. Halfdan slapped his knees, joining her laughter as Harald tried to catch up to the young woman.

The remaining guests followed after Hilde and Halfdan, the two holding each of the items they exchanged. The sword was far from good, rusted in some places, and the hammer was undoubtedly dented from years of traditions, but it fulfilled their needs. Arjuna yelled out in victory, “It is us who will be served!”

The newly married couple looked at each other and laughed again. “I told you she is the fastest runner anywhere.” Halfdan pulled her into his arms, halting their approach to steal a kiss from her. She remembered missing his lips but could not place why she felt that way. She shoved him away playfully, “Save it for our days together, Husband.”

The feast was unbearably happy. Everyone was raising their horns well before they were empty in order to be served by King Harald while others danced together. Hilde leaned on Halfdan, her limit for mead hit. “What is wrong? Ready for me to take you to bed already?” He nudged her, stealing another foreign feeling kiss from her.

“I have heard that some men cannot take anyone to bed after drinking so much.” There was a glint in his eyes at her challenge. Halfdan stood up, raising his horn once more to the room.

“May you enjoy the rest of the feast! Hilde has issued a challenge I must meet!” He gulped down his drink, tossing it aside and scooping her up in his arms. She squealed, holding onto his tunic tightly. With the entire room cheering them on, Halfdan took her to their new home, built by them together. His feet kicked open the door and something felt wrong.

Hilde ignored it when he laid her on their bed and climbed on top of her. His weight was a welcomed reprieve from the sensation that buzzed in the back of her mind. The way he undressed her, rocked against her and lavished her attention washed it all away. The orgasmic bliss was coming close, the tips trying to reach toward her mind until it was ripped away. “Is this what life would have been for us?” Halfdan’s voice asked.

“What?” Her mind jerked and she was catapulted off of her bed into an empty home. There were no signs of a wedding, Halfdan, or happiness. The fire in the middle crackled in protest of going out and Hilde swung her legs over the side of her bed. She hated when she was given dreams like those.

The sounds of Kattegat celebrating still cheered on outside the walls, yet she could not find a reason to celebrate. She had lost Halfdan who had become part of her very being and many good friends in the name of Ivar the Boneless to gain nothing. She dragged herself over to the logs she kept and threw one onto the fire.

In all honesty, she could not feel the cold anymore. She knew she was sick but not a physical ailment. No food or drink could cure it. She felt numb and isolated herself to an empty house. Her imagination would conjure up what he would say to her. _“You need to eat, Hilde. You have been sleeping too long.”_

“You gave him to me and as in your nature, you took him away — what a cruel joke you have played on me, Loki.” Hilde said, opening the door to open air. The breeze blew towards her and she shook her head. “Name your price and I will meet it.”


End file.
